Por que tem que ser assim?
by Death.A
Summary: Aquela casa não deveria mas, sim, ela trazia lembranças... Boas lembranças. HPDM Chap.2 on
1. Chapter 1

_**Wondering the streets, in a world underneath it all**_

_**Nothing seems to be, nothing tastes as sweet**_

_**As what I can't have**_

_**Like you and the way that you're twisting your hair**_

_**Round your finger**_

_**Tonight I'm not afraid to tell you**_

_**What I feel about you.**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Você sempre me disse que era o destino quem nos uniu e que era para ficarmos juntos para sempre. Óbvio que o 'para sempre' era por minha conta, você não acreditava em eternidade.

-Será que era mesmo?

Eu, minha maldita insegurança e minhas perguntas sem resposta. Impressionante.

Mas não poderia tudo ter sido uma mera coincidência e que o destino, o mesmo que você jurava de pés juntos que havia nos unido, teria aproveitado para corrigir na primeira oportunidade?

_"Você era meu mundo, meu amor, minha vida."_

Sempre me deixei levar por palavras, ações mesmo precipitadas, frases, poemas. Segundo você eu era a mulher da relação por causa disso. Acho que era só meu espírito grifinório falando alto.

_"Você se cansou de mim? Não sei, talvez sim, talvez não... mas não importa, me deixou do mesmo jeito... Não vou lutar contra isso, nem me desesperar, porque pela primeira vez... eu desisti"._

Desistir... Muita gente já me disse pra fazer isso.

Nunca fiz...

Mas me diga, como eu poderia me cansar _de você_?

_"Me obrigou a te deixar do mesmo jeito"_

Se você soubesse dos meus motivos, me perdoaria?

Deixaria-me fazer parte de sua vida novamente?

**Não.**

Fecho os olhos e espero.

O vento sopra sua resposta... E eu ouço.

Não é sua culpa. Nem do vento.

Minha. Sim, minha maldita culpa, por ter que ser herói sempre, por ter sobrevivido, por matado.

Aposto que se dissesse isso para você, você me responderia:

"Andou lendo algum livro de filosofia?"

E nós riríamos muito, como sempre.

Não tenho certeza de quem machuquei mais: Eu ou Você.

Você por ter te feito ir embora,

Eu, por ter deixado minha alegria ir embora com você.

Se pudesse voltar no tempo, faria tudo de novo, mesmo que me machucando de novo. Por você faria qualquer coisa, até morrer e reviver milhões de vezes.

Mas não sei se fiz a coisa certa.

A única coisa que tenho certeza é que aproveitaria mais o tempo que pude passar com você...

Você não faz idéia do porque de tudo aquilo, certo?

Direi-te então, da próxima vez que nos virmos, sem falta...

Hum... Se alguém escutasse poderia até acreditar no que digo. Pena que que não o faço mais, realmente uma pena.

Quantas vezes, no escuro do quarto, no meio daquela imensa cama de casal, eu ensaiava o que iria dizer, fingia o sorriso, até eu olhar pra cima e ver aquela estrela brilhando, uma única estrela, a _sua _estrela. E eu parava. E eu chorava. E me arrependia.

Eu sei que não direi nada,

Não posso. Mas quero. _Se_ quero.

Acho que você está feliz. Mas não tenho certeza, você sempre era mestre em fingir não era?

Você sorri... Eu não consigo mais sorrir. É como se... sem você não pudesse.

Eu _sei _sorrir, mas não _posso _sorrir.

Poético não?

_'-Harry, alguém já te disse que é muito poético? Ainda te obrigo a fazer um poema para mim!'_

**Desculpe-Me.**

Ameaças de ex-Comensais da Morte, por isso te mandei embora... Sim, por isso e por minha mania de herói

Mas você não sabe, nunca vai saber, nunca te contarão... Os proibi, mesmo que isso seja o mesmo que os proibir de não me deixar ser feliz mais.

**Sempre Te Amei**

**E Sempre Vou Te Amar.**

Uma lágrima solitária nasceu nos olhos verde-mel que miravam o horizonte, correu pelo rosto que parecia transtornado e morreu nos lábios vermelhos e finos daquele lindo homem.

Sim, _eu cansei_. De mim mesmo e da minha estupidez.

**Adeus.**

E quando um corpo caiu no meio da imensidão azul do mar a dor acabou...

O herói finalmente parou de lutar contra o destino,

E desistiu... De tudo

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

_Andando pela rua, num mundo além de tudo,_

_Nada parece ser, nada é tão doce_

_quanto aquilo que eu não posso ter,_

_Como você e o jeito que você mexe o cabelo_

_em torno do seu dedo._

_Hoje à noite eu não tenho medo de te falar_

_o que eu sinto por você._

_**Teddy Geiger**_

_**For You I Will**_

_**(Confidence)**_

**obs.: Tradução á la vagalume certo?**

**N/A**

Cara!Eu viajei MUITO nessa fic...

Sei lá... Eu achei mais ou meninhos...

Mas Reviews please!!

Eu acho que essa fic merece uma opinião, nem que seja 'Bela merda que você escreveu!!' ou coisas desse tipo.

Tipo... Eu estou planejando uma continuação...

Mas _se _vem ou _quando _vem são outra coisa.


	2. Chapter 2

_**There's still a little bit of your taste **_

_**In my mouth**_

_**There's still a little bit of you laced**_

_**With my doubt**_

_**It's still a little hard to say**_

_**What's going on**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

'_- Eu **amei **essa daqui, Draco..._

_O loiro levantou uma sobrancelha e disse com um tom divertido:_

_- E..._

_Harry fez uma cara extremamente ofendida:_

_- E?? E!?_

_O outro riu da cara de criança de quem recebeu um 'não' pela primeira vez de Harry. _

_- Quem diria, hein? O Pottynho não pode nem receber um 'não' e já fica todo em emburradinho?E depois o mimado sou eu né?_

_O moreno lançou um olhar digno de um Malfoy para o que continuava rindo da cara dele. Que parou de rir no ato._

_- Certo, certo. A gente compra essa._

_Rendeu-se Draco, jogando os braços para cima._

_- Mas eu quero minha recompensa depois ein!_

_Continuou, maliciosamente._

_O outro riu e sorriu:_

_- Com certeza._

_E o moreno tomou os lábios do loiro..'_

Aquela casa não deveria mas, sim, ela trazia lembranças…

Boas lembranças.

Ele sorriu, praticamente vendo todas as brigas bobas, as discussões sobre quem iria cozinhar daquela vez, quem faria a louça, sobre onde estava o _controle da televisão_,

'_- Draco Malfoy! Não acredito que você pegou o **controle da televisão DE NOVO**!!!_

_- Por que **eu** peguei o controle ein? Senhor Potter? Pode muito bem ter sido você!_

_- Pode nada! Da última vez você escondeu o controle e eu fiquei assistindo o mesmo canal por **três dias seguidos**._

_- Há! Bem feito! Você mereceu! E só assistiu o mesmo canal porque ficou com preguiça de tirar essa sua **bunda gorda **do sofá pra mudar de canal!_

_- Onde ele ta?_

_- Não sei! _

- _Draacoo! _

_- Haarryy..._

_-Peste mesmo!_

_O outro deu a língua_.

_- Não me provoque, loirinho._

_- Por que não?_

_O moreno deu uma olhadinha pra TV e depois mediu o loiro da cabeça aos pés._

_Agarrou o outro pela cintura bruscamente e o empurrou para o sofá._

_- Porque você pode acabar se machucando._

_Os dois sorriram.'_

E eles voltando às boas na cama. Ou no sofá.

Mas sempre, sempre juntos.

'_- Para sempre, Draco._

_O loiro fez uma cara de professor explicando uma coisa extremamente simples para um aluno extremamente... lerdo._

_- Harry, Harry. O 'para sempre' só é bom enquanto dura._

_O outro sorriu, travesso, como se já esperasse essa resposta._

_- Hum... Então o para sempre vai ser bom... Hãã... **para sempre**!!!_

_Os dois gargalharam um para o outro como se não existisse mais mundo lá fora.'_

- Por que tudo tem que ser assim?

Foi a pergunta que ecoou em seus ouvidos. Como se estivessem ali com ele.

Estranhou. Olhou em volta e não viu nada, deu os ombros.

Lembrou que tinha uma casa para voltar.

Longe daquela.

Longe das lembranças.

Longe do seu _lar_.

'_Os dois estavam chegando de uma viajem particularmente **maçante, **a negócios. Eca._

_- Ah!! Enfim! Em **casa**._

_O moreno o olhou, estranho._

_- Que foi?_

_O loiro perguntou, preocupado._

_- Enfim **aonde**?_

_O loiro fez cara de quem não entendeu o sentido da pergunta, mas mesmo assim respondeu, ligeiramente inseguro:_

_- Em... casa._

_- **Aonde**?_

_- Casa, Harry, sabe? Aquele lugar onde as pessoas moram?_

_- COMO **CASA, **Malfoy?_

_Malfoy: problema._

_- Harry, mas o qu...?_

_- Casa, Malfoy, é onde você mora com **os pais**. O que, no seu caso, era uma mansão, é **aquilo** que se chama **casa.** _

_- Você ta bem?_

_- Onde você mora agora, NÃO É a sua casa._

_- E aqui... é?_

_- COMO 'E AQUI É'!! AQUI É SEU **LAR**! PRA ONDE VOCÊ VOLTA SEMPRE, COM A **SUA **FAMÍLIA._

_De repente o loiro começou a rir, arrancando um olhar irritado do outro._

_- Certo, então, Harry. Amanhã de manhã **nós dois**, como **família,** vamos pendurar uma plaqueta na porta dizendo:_

_**Lar, Doce Lar**_

_Então ele sorriu de novo, dessa vez acompanhado por um moreno levemente corado. _

Fechou os olhos, tentando parar as memórias que vinham a sua cabeça e foi direto para o quarto. O último móvel da casa que ele ainda não tinha visto.

Como último "parente" do Harry, ele era quem decidia o que fazer com as coisas do moreno.

Entrou e, inevitavelmente, lembrou.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

' Não sorria...'

- Sei que você me traiu.

O loiro arregalou os olhos, pego de surpresa:

-O QUÊ! CLARO QUE NÃO TE TRAÍ!

'Não me olhe assim...'

- Traiu sim... Disseram-me.

'Não me pergunte... por favor!'

- E você prefere acreditar em outras pessoas a mim?

'Não me force a fazer isso...'

- Vamos! Responda! Não confia em mim?

"_- Você quer ver ele morto, Potter? Seu precioso loirinho?"_

- REPONDE!

- Não confio... - Não tinha força suficiente para fazer isso. Amava-o! E demais!

'_Quer ele morto? Quer vê-lo morrer?'_

- ... em você.- Terminei a sentença... Mas em vez de meu coração se sentir mais leve, estava pesado, apertado, sangrando.

'_Morto? Morrendo'_

Ele me olhou com mágoa. Dirigiu-se ao quarto e, com um aceno de varinha, todas as coisas dele estavam em uma mala, aumentada por magia.

- Tem certeza disso?

Não acredito que ele me perguntou isso! Como eu tinha certeza de que, se abrisse a boca, diria 'Não! Te amo e confio demais em você!', simplesmente fiz um aceno com a cabeça.

E então ele pôs a mão na maçaneta, estava tudo em câmera lenta aos meus olhos. Abriu a porta e me lançou um último olhar.

Dois dias depois recebi uma carta:

_"Você era meu mundo, meu amor, minha vida._

_Você se cansou de mim? _

_Eu não sei, talvez sim, talvez não..._

_Mas não importa realmente, me deixou do mesmo jeito... _

_ Não vou lutar contra isso, nem me desesperar, porque pela primeira vez... eu desisti._

_Por que, Harry? Por quê?_

_Você sabe que te amo!!_

_Deixe-me voltar pra você!"_

- Por que tudo tem que ser assim?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Em cima da cabeceira da cama de casal, que estava perfeitamente arrumada, uma foto: Loiro e moreno, dia e noite, sol e lua... Os dois sorriam, olhos brilhando, abraçados.

E embaixo dela, uma carta, carta que Draco Malfoy reconheceu sendo sua última tentativa, uma extremamente desesperada, de voltar com o moreno, tentativa que fracassara, pois nunca recebera uma resposta.

Abriu e começou a ler com desgosto.

Logo depois que terminava a sua letra, ele reconheceu uns rabiscos, os quais Harry insistia em chamar de letra.

Arregalou os olhos com o que leu:

_"Draco,_

_Você É o meu mundo, não posso viver sem você_

_É meu primeiro, único e verdadeiro amor, não sou feliz sem você_

_Minha vida..._

_Não. Não cansei de você! _

_Não conseguiria, mesmo que quisesse, o que não é o caso._

_Obriguei-te a ir porque se não te matariam..._

_Preferi ver você vivo e com outra pessoa do que morto!_

_Não sei se fiz a escolha certa para você, para mim não foi._

_Mas não posso... ficar com você_

_Sei que não me traiu._

_Assim como, espero que você saiba que confiaria a você todo o meu ser._

_Também te amo... mais do que devia._

_E é por isso que não te deixo voltar."_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ainda há um pouco de seu gosto _

_Em minha boca_

_Ainda há um pouco de você amarrada _

_A minha dúvida_

_Ainda é um pouco difícil de dizer _

_O que está acontecendo_

_**Damien Rice**_

_**Cannonball**_

**Obs.: Adivinha? A mesma de antes!!**

**N/A **

Sim... aquela briga foi... ahn... **RÍDICULA.**

Eu sei!! ¬¬

E o point of view da briga foi do Harry, ok?

Bom... Mas aqui ta a continuação – porcaria de continuação, maisainda sim uma continuação.

Me digam o que que acharam...

Eu, particularmente, achei uma merda, então podem me deixar reviews dizendo que vocês acharam a mesma coisa que eu, certo?

Mas ainda sim: REVIEWS!

Please!! D

Façam um **projeto** de fanwriter feliz!!!


End file.
